


Life is Beautiful

by rosegoldwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime, Character Death, Depressing, Doctor Eren, Dying Levi, Humanities Hope, M/M, Manga, One Shot, Wings of Freedom, anime boys - Freeform, aot - Freeform, ereri, gay ship, heichou - Freeform, humanities strongest, otp, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriter/pseuds/rosegoldwriter
Summary: The world is cruel, but it's also beautiful.





	Life is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

After the accident, everything changed. The sight of him almost gave Eren a heart attack as he walked in. Why you might ask? Eren Jaeger was the fiancé and doctor of Levi Ackerman. He rushed to his side, tears threatening to spill.

“Don't worry, you’ll live. I won't let you die.” He whispered to his dying lover.

Everyday he would tend to Levi. Eren would change his IV and check his heartbeat. Two weeks flew by and Levi still has not awakened from his deep slumber. Eren would pray every chance he got, in hopes he would get better.

A few weeks later, Eren caught a glimpse of hope. Levi’s fingers twitched slightly, before his eyes slowly opened. Eren’s face lit up as he ran over to his fiancé. He hugged him like it was their last day on Earth, until Levi spoke up.

“Eren… I don’t have much time left. Before I go, I wanted to remind you that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Life is beautiful, please live on. Always carry a smile on for me. I love you so much.”

Before Eren could respond, the machine’s beeping stopped and a line formed across the heart rate. His entire world began to crumble. Tears plummet to the white sheets. He tries to bring him back. Trying anything and everything in his power to bring Levi back. Clinging desperately to Levi’s hand he yelled in rage.

“I never got to.. I wanted to tell you - I just… I love you too.” Eren began to sink down onto his knees and was left alone crying.

After the accident, nothing was the same without the voice, the hidden smiles, and the small hand gestures from Levi Ackerman. An empty void would always find Eren when he wanted to say something to Levi. Whenever that void decided to visit him, he would remember Levi’s last words.

“Life is beautiful, please live on. Always carry a smile on for me. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please tell me how I did in the comments and/or leave kudos!  
> Thank you :)


End file.
